A Lover's Champion
by Hikaru Kumori
Summary: A pokemon yaoi about a deep love between the pokemon champion Hitomitsu Hikaru and Shirogano Kumori...
1. Chapter 1:  Enter Kumori

**Chapter 1: Enter Kumori**

A lone boy walked into the stadium-like room. His hair tied back in a low ponytail reaching below his lower back and his coat trailing behind him. What looked like bandages covered his left hand under the coat he wore. Beside him, a demon dog-like pokémon walked on, following its master. A growl escaped its lips.

"Relax Houndoom, this is just another challenge, nothing more nothing less," said he. His faithful pokémon relaxed and stood ready beside where the boy stood.

Kumori Shirogano, an odd boy of eighteen who had traveled so far to reach where he was. The Pokémon League. A place where legends were made and Champions stood tall, remembered forever. This was his time, he believed, his day to become the next Champion of the Elite Four of Sinnoh. He just had to beat one last person and the title would be his.

A smirk formed at the corner of his lips and a gleam in his two-colored eyes, one green, the other gold, shone brightly, matching those of his partner beside him.

_A young boy looked at an empty pokéball under the light of a full moon. "I'll never get a pokémon if I just stand here doing nothing," he thought. At that moment, a small bark was heard. The boy stood up, bangs covering his right eye. He ran, his girlishly long white hair flying behind him. The ten-year-old boy stopped at a near by bush where the barking was heard._

_Curiously, he moved the bush just enough for him to see. What looked like a pack of demons surrounding a puppy. The boy watched, as the strange pup was cornered against a bolder. The puppy let out a feeble cry for help, but noticed no one around._

_The boy ran, with the pup in his arms. He looked down and noticed the pup looked exactly like the demons running after them, only smaller. The pup looked back up at the boy and let out a small whimper. Howls from the bigger demons rang out through the forest, and the boy seemed to have gotten paler after hearing them, running faster now. _

_Darkness enveloped them within the forest nothing could be seen. The boy ran blindly until he tripped and fell, but he quickly got back up and ran again, the puppy safely in his arms. He arrived at a clearing where the only light that lit the night was that of the full moon. Growling was heard in front of him as the demon dogs were slowly walking towards him, becoming visible now. _

_The demons closed in, a single demon came forward and let out a stream of flame. Immediately, the boy raised his left arm as it was swallowed up in the bright red flame. The boy cried out in pain, holding the puppy in his arms, and dropped to his knees screaming. At that moment, a pair of bright lights grew bright from the edge of the clearing._

Kumori gently petted his Houndoom on the head with his bandaged arm. Houndoom relaxed and stood still as the Elite Four Champion of the Sinnoh League made its way into the stadium.


	2. Chapter 2: Hitomitsu Hikaru Rising

**Chapter 2: Hitomitsu Hikaru Rising  
**

Hitomitsu Hikaru, the Champion, Defeater of the Elite Four, now faces the latest champion of the Elite Four, Shirogano Kumori. Weak, and ill fated, Kumori has no chance at beating Hikaru. The Battle begins...

Hikaru: (throws a Pokéball) Go Pikachu!

Pikachu: (the Pokéball opened and streams of light exited it) PIKA!

Kumori: (throws a Pokéball) Go Houndoom!

Houndoom: (The same thing happens to the Pokeball, as what happened to Pikachu's) Hound!

**The Battle Begins**

Hikaru: Pikachu! THUNDERBOLT!

Pikachu: Pi-Kaaaa-Chuuuuuu (A flash of light came from Pikachu's body, and sprang toward Houndoom)

Houndoom: (falls to the ground, and flipped over backwards, then Fainted, from not being healed before the Battle)

Kumori was out of potions.

Referee: OUT!

Kumori: (throws another Pokéball) I choose you, Dragonite!

**The stadium filled with the shadow of the tall pokémon.**

Hikaru: Pikachu... use THUNDER!

Pikachu: (looks into the sky and began to conduct electricity with his body, and BLAM! A Thunderbolt came flying from the cloudy ceiling above, and struck Dragonite) Pii-kaa-CHUUU!

Kumori: (calmly) Dragonite... Light Screen

Dragonite: (ups the Light Screen as the Thunder hits it dead on and blocks it)

Hikaru: Pikachu... Double time! Use THUNDER, again, and again!

The little pokémon conducted electricity from his body again, except this time it seem the THUNDER was more intense.

Pikachu: PIIIIIIII-KAAAAAAA-CHUUUUUU!

Kumori: Dragonite, keep up Light Screen... (almost fang-like smirk) Earthquake..

Dragonite: (cries out into stadium) NIIIIIIITE (giant Earthquake hits Pikachu head on and knocks Pikachu to the ground KO'd)

Referee: OUT!

Hikaru: You BITCH! Go fuck yourself!

Hikaru storms off, after putting Pikachu back in his Pokéball.

Kumori: (crosses arms, raises eyebrow) Some Champion you are to not see that coming...

Hikaru: (takes out another Pokéball) This pokémon is too good for you, you're a waste of my time!

Kumori: So you say... (smirks)

Hikaru: YEAH!

Hikaru seems to be trying to keep back something

Kumori: (eyeing him) Choose your Pokémon already, Champion

Dragonite: (eyes lowered, glaring at him with a ready look)

Hikaru: just continues to walk, with every step he seemed to weaken

_The Battle has ended in a strange circumstance. Kumori continues to look at Hikaru, a strange love in his eyes. The white-haired boy looked at the Champion with an emotionless gaze. "The battle isn't over," he said simply. But Hikaru just continued to walk; he went through a door at the end of the stadium. Kumori stood there empty-hearted, he felt used, defeated. But not because he had "lost" the battle, but because, the champion had forfeited because he felt Kumori had no ambition to beat Him, and now Kumori was lost in a new kind of emotion_


	3. Chapter 3: Hikaru Haiku

**Chapter 3: Hikaru Haiku**

The dark night overwhelmed the eyes of the ten-year-old Johto resident. Professor Oak handed the boy a pokéball. "What is it Professor?" The small boy asked.

"A pokéball," replied the renowned researcher.

"Oooh."

The Professor showed a smile, in an odd way. The young boy looked at him, a bit creeped out. "Thank you Professor, I'll just be going now," he said, keeping his voice mellow. "Don't forget this," said the man as he handed the boy a brand new Pokédex.

"Thanks a lot!" He flashed a smile.

A gleam showed in the man's eyes, one that the boy didn't notice. He silently stepped towards the little boy. The boy himself was marveling at the Pokédex just given to him. Before the boy could react, Professor Oak grabbed the boy by the waist and pushed him onto the couch next to his desk. Oak looked almost menacing as he tore off the boy's clothes and his own off and onto the floor. The boy screamed in pain as the professor began to penetrate his little virgin anus.

"NO STOP IT!" cried the boy in anguish.

But the Professor just kept going, getting more vigorous with every skin tearing thrust. The boy soon felt a warm liquid drip down to his leg, afraid to look, the boy assumed it as blood. The Professor thrust his head back and let out a groan as his sticky seed spilled into the boy's orifice, but the man wasn't done quite yet. He grabbed the boy once again and slammed his already erect penis into his already sore ass. The boy screamed in agonizing pain. The elder's penis was already red from the blood and chaffing from the tightness of the hole. He groaned once again, and came once more.

The Man was about to begin a third time. The boy knew it and, in his terror, the only thing that managed to come out of his mouth was…

"I CHOOSE YOU!"

The Pokéball fell from the boy's hand and hit the ground. At the same moment the Professor came, a flash of light erupted from the small red and white ball. In shock, the scientist pulled out abruptly and turned around to look at a small yellow and black mouse-like pokémon.

"Pichu!" It said.

Soon enough, electricity began to crackle around the mouse. Oak ran towards the mouse, but it was already too late.

"Piiiii- CHUUUUUU!" It cried.

A thunderbolt sprang from the little pokémon and hit the Professor dead on, electrocuting him on contact. Oak stopped dead in his tracks and collapsed onto the helpless boy.

The boy slowly reached out to touch his little rescuer as his vision began to blur. The electric mouse looked at the boy in confusion and tilted its head. A faint smile showed from the boy, before his world became dark. The name of the helpless boy, Hitomitsu Hikaru, would grow up to be, the future Pokémon Elite Four Champion!


	4. Chapter 4: New Pain, Old Wounds

**Chapter 4: New Pain, Old Wounds**

Kumori sat on the couch in the brightly lit Pokémon Center, waiting for Nurse Joy to come back with his pokéballs. He rested his chin on his hands and closed his eyes. Kumori let out a level sigh and thought. _"What is this feeling?"_ he wondered, _"After all this time, and this feeling had to hit me now. It can't be because of _him_. No… he is a rival. Nothing more, nothing less, and that is all that boy will ever be to me."_

He remembered having a feeling like this, towards another boy. Kumori shook his head. "No," he muttered to himself, "I won't go through this again, I don't need anyone. I'm fine on my own with my pokémon."

"Sir, your pokémon are ready!" Said the familiar voice from beside him. Nurse Joy held out a tray of five pokéballs in front of him as his Houndoom walked to him, resting a head in his lap. Kumori showed a small smile.

"Thank you Nurse Joy," he said as he took the five pokéballs and clipped them to the belt on his waist.

The white-haired boy stood and left the Pokémon Center with his friend by his side. The two made their way to the Pokémon Market. "Let us get some supplies, hm Houndoom?" The pokémon nodded in approval.

They quickly got to the market, bought their supplies and headed to the small hotel that they were staying. Kumori unlocked the door and let his Houndoom in as he walked in after to close and lock the door. "You can go on the bed, just don't destroy anything, okay?"

"Hound!" came the reply.

Kumori shook his head and entered the bathroom. The boy let out a sigh as he stripped off his clothes in front of the mirror and started to unravel the bandages covering the entirety of his left arm. A hiss escaped his lips when he finished, showing a severely burned arm. He looked at the deformity of his arm and showed a small smile as he entered the warm shower.

Thoughts of that person he battled with earlier drifted into his mind, he shook his head. "No, I won't allow myself to fall for such... an idiotic person." His eyes drifted downward and found that his manhood said otherwise. "Traitor," he mumbled under his breath and quickly turned the water to cold to get rid of said problem. As soon as he was assured that his body had not betrayed him again, he rewarded himself by turning the water back to a soothing warmth.

The relaxing water made him sigh, and he felt that it did well for his injured arm. Kumori closed his eyes and let the water soak him completely.

_The young boy awoke in a hospital, finding his arm bandaged, and the puppy he had saved, on his lap. It looked at him for a moment before jumping up and licking his face. "Hound… Houndour," it said._

_"So… you're a Houndour," said the boy quietly._

_A doctor came into the room and looked at the boy. "According to your Pokédex, your name is Kumori Shirogano from Sandgem Town in the Sinnoh region, quite interesting."_

_The boy simply looked at the doctor. "What happened?" He asked._

_"Well, apparently, you were hit by the flames of a Houndoom, not a good thing," said the doctor._

_"What do you mean?" The boy sat up and winced at the pain in his bandaged arm._

_"As you may not know. When someone is hit by the flames of a Houndoom, the pain will always remain, and the burn can never heal," informed the doctor sadly._

_The eyes of the boy went wide as he looked at the bandaged arm and screamed as he felt the pain hit. The same pain he felt when the demon dog first hit him with that flame._

Kumori opened his eyes and scrubbed himself clean, rinsed off then turned off the shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, then continued to brush and blow-dry his long hairand left the bathroom.

He found his Houndoom sleeping on the second bed and the room still intact. The teen raised an eyebrow and tied his hair back. "You actually listened," he said quietly and dropped the towel to put on his boxers, and sat on the bed. With a hiss here and there, ignoring the pain, Kumori bandaged up his arm again and laid back on the bed, covers over himself and drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5:  The Pokefaire

**Chapter 5: The Pokéfairé**

The next morning, Kumori awoke to the sound of Spearow and Pidgey chirping on the balcony. "Fucking birds," mumbled the boy. "Houndoom… are you in the mood for barbecue for breakfast?"

"HOUND!" replied his friend in agreement.

The teen smirked and opened the glass door leading out. "Go have fun." He stood up in his boxers and opened the balcony door to let his demon dog out then he proceeded to do his morning ritual of brushing his teeth, showering and getting rid of his morning erection, then got dressed and brushed his hair.

Hikaru awoke with his hand in his pants; Pikachu was lying beside him, drooling with happiness as he continued to dream. The already awake boy slowly moved his hand up and down his 'not-so-little problem' and turned his head to make sure his pokémon was asleep. Groans and moans escaped his lips as his eyes closed and images of Kumori flooded his mind.

Pre-cum oozed from his weeping cock as his moans turned to gasps. After a few pleasure-filled minutes, he came and relaxed, leaving his hand in his pants. Hikaru slowly opened his eyes, noticing his Pikachu just waking up.

"Pika?" Asked the Pikachu as it opened its eyes and stared down at the hand Hikaru had hidden in his pants.

"Its nothing…" answered the teen as he pulled his boxers up and wiped his cum on the inside of said boxers, then picked up the confused Pokémon. "Nothing at all Pikachu. Nope…"

Hikaru walked to the bathroom and set his pokemon down. He let out a sigh and went on to do his morning deal of brushing his teeth, showering and grooming himself again before getting dressed. "Pikachu, let's go to the Pokémon Center, the festival's today."

"PIKA!" Smiled Pikachu in agreement.

Kumori, now dressed and ready for the day, and Houndoom checked out of the hotel and meandered into town. "There's going to be a festival today," said the teen to his friend, "Should we go and see if we can have some fun?"

"Hound! Houndoom!" Said the pokémon happily.

The boy chuckled and walked into the city square. His pokéballs hung tightly on his belt, which hugged his almost girlish hips. He wore his usual attire. A thin black shirt covered by his jacket which hid his bandaged arm, had three solitary bands of black cloth blowing gently in the wind. The hip-hugging black pants matched perfectly with the top portion of his body, slim and slender. He wore simple black shoes for when he traveled. His almost pale complexion was complemented by his silky white hair which was worn at his usually low ponytail, the ends being down to his ass now, blowing in the wind.

Admittedly, Kumori knew he looked good, but ignored the looks he got from people when he walked by. The teen looked down at his pokémon and showed a small smile, that only his Houndoom had ever seen. The pokémon slightly wagged its devil tail in response.

A long time ago, when Kumori's Houndour evolved into a Houndoom, the boy gave him a pair of dark sunglasses to not only be stylish but to power up the darkness attacks. He also fed him some pieces of charcoal to also power up his fire attacks. The shades-wearing Houndoom walked beside his master, trainer and friend in the crowd of people.

Hikaru and Pikachu arrived at the full fairground at the 21st annual Pokéfairé. The crowd screamed as Hikaru walked through it, parting like the red sea.

Kumori looked at the commotion and noticed Hikaru, surrounded by a crowd. The teen rolled his eyes. "Drama queen," he mumbled, but he couldn't help but notice the other boy walking through the crowd.

Houndoom looked up at his master. "Hound?" It tilted its head.

_They white-haired male shook his head. "Don't worry about it." And with that, he tore his gaze from the other boy and walked on into the fair._


End file.
